Inventive concepts relate to level shifters, and more particularly, to a negative level shifter capable of reducing a chip size.
Generally, semiconductor devices may include a level shifter in order to change an applied voltage to a voltage required to drive a circuit. For example, display devices may include a level shifter for changing an applied low voltage to a high voltage and a negative level shifter for changing the applied low voltage to a negative high voltage.
Conventional negative level shifters change a voltage using a two-stage level shifting circuit, and thus the number of transistors used is high. In addition, conventional negative level shifters need to separate N-well regions, and thus the layout area of a conventional negative level shifter is large.